Joint injuries typically involve damage to the bones and/or tendons that form the joint. This damage can range from bone chips to tears to simple wear. In the case of bone chips or wear, it is often necessary to repair the damage by replacing the missing bone material. This has been typically accomplished by attaching an implant over the defect that replicates the original bone structure. It is often necessary to also fill out the bone void formed in the bone structure (i.e., a transosseous tunnel or socket at the defect site, or an OATS harvesting site) with biological materials such as blood and/or growth factors, to facilitate wound healing.